The Last Battle
by UnderWaterFox
Summary: Jin and Kazuya unleash their inner powers and emotions.


**The Last Battle**

Chapter 1

And so again, his father challenged him. They were supposed to meet on the sunset, in abandoned dojo near the Misawa river. Again and again the battle until the very last breath.

"I'm so tired of this" – he thought. Anyone would be tired by now. But this battle is a matter of honor. To refuse it means bury everything that he ever lived for , it means to bury fighter's spirit and to swim meaninglessly through the river of life in expectation of demise.

Jin Kazama is a well built black-haired young man with a glare which penetrates like a hurricane, with a

soul which burns like a hellish caldron, was approaching the sacred place with decisive intention. This appointment could be the last. Hatred burned inside the hearts and minds of Kazuya and Jin will never cease to exist. Each and every time he faced Kazuya his fighting skills were pushed to its' limits.

The sun was slowly heading down towards the immortal horizon, the joyful day of May was about to transform into the cold-hearted night. Jin could see the abandoned dojo from here – it looks like Kazuya was talking about this exact dojo. Jin ascended upstairs and entered inside. Every time he saw his father , his insides boiled with hatred.

Kazuya was sitting on his knees with his back facing the entrance.

-This place haven't changed a bit.

Kazuya's voice broke the soft calmness and silence of this peaceful and lonely place.

-I have never known this place! – Jin parried.

-This is the place where your life began. – This statement sounded so confidently and caustic, that made Jin look so surprised.

-What? I have never been here before.

-This is the place where I saw your mother for the last time. This is a good place for you to die!

Jin looked indifferent and didn't hurry with an answer . He looked around and said:

-This place is beautiful indeed. But you will be the one to die tonight!

Kazuya smirked wickedly and rose up, while slowly turning around to his son. He entered the battle stance. His powerful energy filled the surroundings.

-So, let's begin!

Jin couldn't wait any longer. He shouted:

-I'll show you my real power!

And he ran to attack Kazuya. His sworn enemy was standing still and with a great amount of fury he punched with a straight fist. However his strike was blocked, the enemy with a grin on his face started his counter-attack. The destructive combo could've easily knock Jin on the ground, but he artfully dodged and parried the attack. Damn it! One last hit slipped through his defenses and he took this powerful attack with his face. The pain sliced through his jaw with all the power and hatred , it collapsed his soul. How could this happen? Jin couldn't believe that he was loosing! What the hell? Kazuya must be destroyed! Anger was overflowing through him , he was nervous. Jin was eager to get back into the fight. It was like heavens themselves were listening to him and decided to help with such a complicated task in bringing justice. His every move was easier to pull off now; each his strike was absolutely accurate , frightening and destructively powerful. Kazuya was nowhere to step back. There was only a wall behind him and Jin with insane look on his face continued beating down his enemy who had a disadvantage in his position.

Suddenly, an odd aura filled the battle arena. Jin took a glance oh his fists – it was as if it wasn't his doing. He almost saw himself through someone other's eyes. However, he didn't stop beating up his father. But then he realized that he didn't want to continue.

It seemed like a reckless delusion.

" I don't want to hit him anymore… I can't hate him now… But he is my enemy, he has been trying to kill me for my entire life! Damn it! Now I'm going crazy! What's wrong with me? ". Jin couldn't move his body.

Kazuya used this moment of Jin's delusion to slip through his defences, switched their positions and drove Jin into a corner. Jin panicked:" Damn it! Now I'm open! He's gonna kill me! How could I make such a horrible mistake!"

His whole face was covered in blood, his ribs hurt, legs were shaking. He was barely standing. As soon as Kazuya rose his hand for the final blow, but something stopped him. He wasn't able to move his limbs just like Jin a couple seconds ago.

-Did you feel it too? – Kazuya said while looking with his lacklustre eyes on his son.

-I can't explain it. This is beyond me… - whispered Jin.

Instead of hitting Kazuya wiped the blood of his son face.

Chapter 2

-Oh my God, you have your mother's eyes! – Kazuya said with a tender look on his face.

-Don't you dare mention her name! – shouted Jin. Tears were seen on his eyes. – Don't you dare say her name with your dirty mouth!

Jin slowly moves his eyes on Kazuya's lips, and the wind, which melts in rustle of leaves, steals the conclusion of the phrase; he feels this unbelievable attraction which his mother was once seduced by.

Next second their lips intertwined in a kiss of a forbidden passion, their bodies approached each other and became hotter. Kazuya slowly thrust his hand into his son's black silky hair, stooped to Jin's neck and he felt drown the same way as he had once drawn to Jun. Jin felt a hot breath which tenderly caressed his neck. Under it's effect he finally gave in and started to crawl down a cold wall which contrasted with his full of heat young body. He eagerly hugged his father's hips, pierced with his fingers in Kazuya's brawny buttocks; Jin was confused and didn't realize what he has been doing. Boiling blizzard of emotions descended to lower parts of his body, suppressing the voice of mind. He raised his eyes and met Kazuya's look full of passion. Those eyes incinerated him, they wouldn't tolerate any objections. Kazuya clearly felt his power and supremacy. His strong hand pushed Jin in the right direction. Jin abruptly tore the cloth which held his father's powerful body. Kazuya was absorbed by the abyss of dirty pleasure, his head was thrown back. Jin's lips, young and inexperienced, were on the edge, trying to satisfy the lust of a man, who had recently been a sworn enemy.

Chapter 3

Kazuya roughly grabbed Jin's hair; movements of their bodies started to become more frequent and he moaned in pleasure. With each and every second their delight grew more and more. He squeezed Jin's hair even stronger, pushed him away from his exhausted and full of heat body, casted Jin on the floor and assaulted him from above.

The old dojo couldn't endure the amount of passion overwhelming these two powerful warriors. Jin turned over and moaned:

-Hit me …

His mind has been destroyed in just a few minutes. He had never done this before, never even thought about it. In this moment of his life Jin had forgot about everything, he just wanted to feel pain and obedience.

Kazuya started to give in to his animal lust, he tore Jin's clothes. Peal of electricity surrounded Kazuya's arm and he stroke Jin with all his power in the chest. Because of this strike of hatred and lust the floor beneath them crushed, and they fell down with an uproar.

Kazuya turned the son's body over. It was still electrified. He grabbed his nape, put him down with force and with fierce strength of his body penetrated inside. Jin opened his mouth and let out a shriek full of fear, obedience, lust and hatred. It made Kazuya even stronger, he penetrated deeper and deeper, his sense of power over Jin was becoming stronger with every second; incinerating sweat streamed all over his muscular body, hips moved even faster. He felt his domination and this feeling blew away his mind and led him to the total insanity.

Meanwhile Jin felt an unbearable pain that brought him the pleasure beyond imagination.

Cursed demon blood in their veins was boiling. It couldn't happen any other way. Only those two fighters and no one else could experience something like that.

Kazuya wasn't able to hold down the transformation in the demon and horrifying scream sliced through the calmness of the night. They crushed through the ceiling and started to ascend in the sky and soon two winged silhouettes intertwined in eternal tortures of the wild animal passion under the moon. Movement speed was increasing, the passion was going overboard and when it reached it's peak , two bodies crushed down like a meteorite.

It seemed new stars were born today. And only Black Ninja witnessed this vortex of feelings.


End file.
